Heated Healing Session
by verynahcewritings
Summary: Continuation of 'Healing Session.' Characters are no younger than 17 or 18. Contains lemon; oneshot. Kataang.


**Healing Session**

Katara sat on the cold marble steps of the palace, impatiently waiting to see Appa's massive fury body over the horizon and the all too familiar form of her best friend turned lover sitting at the reigns. He had insisted that she stay behind this time, saying that this particular trip would take no longer than two or three days; a group of diplomats were meeting up in a secluded village on the far coast of the Fire Nation to discuss tax rates. Instead, it had been a week, and she had heard no word from him. She had heard nothing but of a diplomatic meeting being broken up by a group of rebels, armed to the teeth with both fire and blades. It had taken a lot of convincing on her brother's end to stay where she was, protected within the walls of the Firelord's palace; he had told her that that would be what Aang would want, and she couldn't argue.

She had nearly given up, growing tired of jumping up at the sight of every dark blotch that nine times out of ten turned out to be a rogue gray cloud, when she spotted him, knowing that without a doubt this was who she had been waiting for. She ran down the palace steps, mindful of the hems of her silk gown, coming to a stop at the base, nearly bouncing up and down in anticipation.

Any feelings of excitement vanished when Aang slid off his companions head; there were several scorch marks on his exposed chest, a deep gash running down the length of his cheek. When he turned around to give Appa his customary 'thank you' rub down, she couldn't help but to gasp as he exposed several more burns and cuts down the length of his back. "Oh, Aang," she muttered as she walked over to him; hands held out in front of her, her fingertips ghosting over the marks on his back as he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you," he said, nuzzling his nose into her hair, placing a kiss on her cheek, and then pulling away to look her over, "my memories never seem to do you any justice, you know," offering her a tender smile, desperate to see one on her face. She simply shook her head at him and furrowed her brows, before burying her face into his chest.

"You're a jerk, Aang. I told you it wasn't a good idea for you to be going off on your own. You will never do that to me again, do you understand?" Her lips placing a tender kiss on his shoulder, her preoccupation allowing Aang the time and secrecy enough to smile without being scolded.

"This is nothing, Katara, you and I both know it could have been ten times worse. My priority is to assure safety and peace for the people of the world, and to return home safely to you, I managed to do both of those things, so why am I in trouble?" She shifted positions long enough to look up at him, brows furrowed, nose crinkled, and lips set in a pout; he couldn't help but to think it was adorable.

"That's beside the point, Aang. I'm going with you next time, and that's final," she walked in small circles around him, taking her time, observing every little angry mark on his body, "I could have healed these so much sooner," shaking her head in disappointment and sympathy. He smiled crookedly at her, holding out his arms, asking silently for her warmth. Instead of complying, she walked behind him and gave him a slight push, ushering him towards the palace steps.

"We need to get you all patched up, so that you can get some sleep, you look exhausted." He patted his bison's nose and bowed to the stable boy who came and took Appa's reigns, leading him to the stables where he was kept; Aang waited for them to disappear through the large doors of the building, ever mindful of those who handled his friend, before walking toward the palace door.

Katara led him straight to her room, directing him to sit on her bed and wait for her to return with some water and cloth bandages, returning with both in record time. "Alright, Aang, you're going to have to relax for me, please," she said, her words soft and gentle.

"Yes, my Lady." Katara chuckled as she positioned herself on her bed behind the airbender, dipping a piece of cloth in one of the bowls of water she had gathered. Her hands began to skillfully rub away the soot and dirt from Aang's skin, careful to not fester the injuries. When she finished with his back, she moved to his front, rubbing away the debris from his battle, fully aware of the intimacy her actions provided the two of them. She avoided his eyes at all costs, despite the intense gaze of his own as he watched her every move. She pretended not to hear the contented sighs that escaped his mouth. She pretended not to notice the tensing of his lean and wiry muscles as the cloth brushed just above his pant line.

When she had finished cleaning, she looked up at him and gave him a shy smile, setting the cloth aside and grabbing another bowl of water, climbing back onto her bed, positioning herself in a manner similar to how the session had begun; this time sitting close enough to feel the warmth of his body radiating onto her own. "Now, let the healing begin," she whispered in his ear, causing his body to visibly shiver in response, showing her the smirk on his lips as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"By all means," he said, his voice husky and full of anticipation, causing Katara's cheeks to flush and a grin to appear on her lips. She bended water from the bowl, allowing it to engulf her hands, breathing her own body heat into it, warming it before rubbing her fingertips down the length of Aang's back.

Fingertips danced along his skin, healing, soothing, inciting. Her hands worked on the muscles of his back, his sides, varying in pressure and contact the closer her fingers came to his neck, ghosting up the sides, barely touching his skin as they came in close proximity with his ears. His breathing becoming slightly uneven as her skillful hands traced his shoulders, down his arms, following the tattoos on either arm, back up and down the center of his back. Before sliding off the edge of the bed, she placed a kiss in the center of his back, the faded scar a constant reminder of the past, and moved to his front.

They both looked at each other, aware of the tension between the two of them as Katara used her hands to open his legs wide enough for her to fit between them. He brought one of his hands up to her face, weaving his fingers in her hair, brushing the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone. What once would have been a bold move, was now as easy as breathing to the airbender, leaning forward, his lips eager to meet with the only other lips he would ever desire working with his own. He was mere centimeters from her flesh when she turned her head from him, settling for a wet kiss to the neck. She pushed him back, sitting him completely upright, smirking at him, teasing him; she began her work on his front.

Her hands held his shoulders, her fingertips running down the length of his arms, tracing the arrows that adorned his body, leaving a damp trail in their wake. She ran her fingers over each of his before making her way back up to his neck, leaning into his body slightly, loving the expression of desire and adoration that adorned his face as he looked at her. She loved the sounds that escaped his lips as she drug her fingers down his abdomen , back up his chest, his neck, tracing the outline of his jaw. She could see his frustration growing, his eagerness apparent in the sharp intakes of air as she ran her fingers along his hips and around his navel. He had been completely healed for minutes now, the water on her hands long since sent back to its bowl; the warmth Aang felt tickling his skin coming entirely from the fingers of the very turned on waterbender sitting between his legs.

Her fingers completed their circuit one last time before they were captured by a set of bigger, stronger, and warmer ones. "Katara, I'm not going to be able to take much more of this teasing; I want to touch you now, please," he pleaded, words escaping from his lips between the slow, wet trail of kisses he was leaving down her jaw and neck. She smiled in both amusement and content.

"Please, by all means," she whispered in his ear, enjoying the sound of his laughter, the sure and steady movements his hands made as they ran down the length of her body, already working to rid her of her robes. His rough, calloused hands making sensuous, tortuously slow movements as they brushed her robe off her shoulders, his fingers trailing behind the fabric as it descended. When her garment lay in a neat pile around her knees, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body to him, her skin flush with his. They both released a small contented sigh as their skin connected with the others.

Katara nuzzled his cheek with her own, whispering her love for him into his ear before placing a feathery kiss on it, dragging her lips along his jaw so as to allow for better access to his lips. They were nose to nose for a few short seconds before Aang pulled her into a passionate kiss, their lips melding, working against each other and reveling in the feeling it sent rushing through the core of their bodies. It was a feeling that neither of them would ever grow tired of. His tongue traced along the edge of her bottom lip and she parted her mouth automatically, her hands tensing in his hair as their tongues brushed against one another, causing Aang to smile into the kiss. Her hands untangled themselves from his hair, running down his neck and chest, past his navel, stopping only when her fingertips brushed against the heated bulge in his pants, loving the way it made her feel, hearing the Avatar's enjoyment as he pulled away from her mouth, hissing through his teeth before looking her in the eye, a smirk plastered on his swollen lips. It startled her a bit when he pushed his mouth onto her with more fervor than before, wrapping one arm around her back, grabbing her leg with the other, pulling her up and onto his lap, wrapping it around his waist; her opposite leg doing as he had done with the other.

Aang rose gracefully to his feet, maintaining constant contact with his lover's lips. He quickly spun them around, laying Katara flat on her back, pressing his body against hers. He pulled away from her lips, and began nipping and kissing at her neck, running his hands down the length of her waist, her hips, and the outside of her thighs, making sure to take his time. He had explored her body many times before, and in many different ways, each time feeling as if it were the first.

Her quiet whimpers becoming more apparent as his finger tips inched closer and closer to the most sensitive part of her body, his name escaping from her lips when his fingers stopped over the spot he knew she wanted him most to touch. He watched her intently as he moved his fingers in small circles over her clit; the way her chest moved up and down as her breathing sped up, her lips parted slightly, her eyes closed shut as she enjoyed the friction and heat he created for her. Her own hands snaking their way back down to his pants, pushing past the fabric, running her fingers down the length of him, causing his abdominal muscles to tense, his fingers to stop moving and a groan to escape his lips. His head dipped down, resting in the crook of her neck as she repeated the motion, moaning as she ran her tongue along the edge of his ear, nibbling his ear lobe, running the fingernails of her other hand down his stomach.

Aang's hand met with Katara's wrist, pulling her fingers out of his pants and guiding them above her head. She shuddered as he drug his fingers down her arm, between her breasts and around her back, lifting her, untying her chest bindings, removing them from her body. Setting her back down on the bed, using his bending to cheat a little as he blew chilled air onto her newly exposed flesh, causing goose bumps to form and a gasp to pass through her lips. "I thought you said we were done with the teasing," she asked breathily, squirming beneath him as his deft fingers rubbed over her hardened nipples. Her heart jolted when he looked at her, his seductive and cocky smirk complimenting the dark, lustful gleam in his eyes, her desire for him growing further. Before she could open her mouth to speak again, he silenced her with his lips, his hands moving from her chest to her hips, pushing down the only piece of clothing she still wore, removing them from her body in a way that could only be achieved via vigorous practice, tossing them aside. Her hands reciprocated his actions, removing both his pants and undergarments in one swift motion, running her hands back up and around his legs, pushing into his back, silently asking him for more contact, for more weight, more heat, more intimacy.

"Please, Aang," she begged placing a wet kiss on his lips, of which he returned eagerly, bringing both hands to her face, caressing her skin as if she were the most precious thing on the planet. He looked her in the eye as he positioned himself above her; her fingernails leaving small indentions in his back as his sex rubbed against the walls of her own. She lifted her head, joining lips with Aang once more as he pushed his length into her; the lovers moaning in near unison at the sensation, her back arching as he pulled out almost entirely and then pushed himself slowly back into her. Their lips parted, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, gasping as he repeated the motion, her hips working with his own slow and sensuous pace; the fire in her lower abdomen growing further when he whispered her name in her ear, his cheek flush with her own. She couldn't help but to moan loudly as he suddenly thrusted into her with more force, reaching further than before; her legs wrapping tightly around his waist in response, knowing that it would result in more pleasure for the both of them.

He groaned when she raked her nails down his back, back up as he pushed into her, back down when he pulled out. His firm chest rubbing against her own soft body, ghosting over her nipples. The sounds escaping her mouth driving him insane. He worked faster, harder, indulging the heat their movements generated both inside and outside of their bodies. The sound of his name escaping her lips between ragged moans, egging him on; he could feel her walls tightening, muscles all over her tensing, her whimpers increasing in pitch.

He kissed her quickly, his hand trailing down her stomach, a pair of fingers rubbing her clit, pushing her over the edge. Her back arched, she let out the breath she had been holding; the way his name came from her lips building the pressure in his groin to an insurmountable height. He thrust into her shaking body once more, tensing, and groaning loudly as he came; his head resting on her shoulder as he tried to regain his composure, to catch the breath that had been stolen from him; there was only one person on the planet who could do such a thing to the airbender.

Her fingers traced his jaw, his eyebrows and nose; her lips brushing against his temple as she pulled him down to lie on top of her. Aang, with ear pressed flat against her chest, listened as her heart slowed itself, looking up at her when it had done so. She smiled at him and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead, rubbing her fingers through his hair, he smiled contentedly back at her before turning his head once more, listening to the life force beating within the body of the woman he loved.

He couldn't help but to think that he should come back a little beat up more often.


End file.
